Conventional mould end caps are described in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model No. 5-82694 (cited reference 1) and Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 11-34757 (cited reference 2). Such a mould end cap includes a cap end portion engaged with an end of a mould body for a vehicle frame, a mould insert portion inserted in the mould body, and a hook portion engaged with the mould body.
Cited reference 1 discloses a bonding film made from PVC resin, which is coated on an inner surface of the mould body to which the mould end cap is attached. The hook portion is bonded to the bonding film.
Further, Cited reference 2 discloses a notch portion formed at the mould body, so that the hook portion of a mould end cap is engaged with the notch portion.
Therefore, when the mould insert portion is inserted in the mould body, the hook portion may be bonded to the bonding film of the mould body or engaged with the notch portion, so that the mould end cap can be assembled with the mould body.